Thanatos Forea
Thanatos Forea (Date) is a Kithium citizen, hailing from the Forea family. Information. Biography Headings HERE Appearance Starting at the top, we have her black colored ears, the fur of which giving it that color being well, black. The black fur encompasses the entirety of her ears save for the insides, of which are colored a nice snowish white and have a good amount of fluff around the ear canal. She has nice, shiny and long golden hair of which reaches well down to the small of her back, is smooth and luxurious. Coming down, we have her muzzled face, covered in spots. Her spots are symmetrical, hence she also has a center strip between her eyes that reaches up to her scalp, with two oval spots on either side of it that are only half the length, positioned adjacent to the center. She has black colored eyebrows. She has a black nose, and below it she has a white lower muzzle with a dark gray colored set of lips. She has two angled stripes that move along the perimeter of the white fur, of which reaches down and is apart of her underbelly. Her cheeks are orange, with spots on them, perfectly symmetrical spots that are almost like freckles or dimples. Her eyes are colored orange, and can be seen in the night as they glow a little. Her teeth, sharp and made for shredding into the flesh of a prey creature, are colored white. Coming down to her neck, her front has white neck fur, that comes down to her collarbone and moves down, shifting under and moving to her armpits, coloring them white with a few black spots present. Her neck has, in four spots, two on each side of her neck, metallic ports of which are found on the densest concentrations of blood vessels. Her shoulders are colored orange, with a number of black spots present on them, the orange fur reaching down to the back of her hand, and to the wrist, the black spots running all along her fur are omnipresent wherever there is orange fur really. Her hands, fingers and palm, are colored white, and her fingertips have tiny black claws within them that she can retract and extend. Her arms are decently muscled, muscles like those of a climber and runner, someone who is physically active and decently so. She has a strong grip, like that of a farmer’s daughter. One hell of a handshake. Coming back to her torso, she has a pair of D cup tits, of which are colored white, this area being covered by the fur of her underbelly, which reaches from her lower muzzle, to her inner thighs. It terminates at her sides and is confined to her front. In between her breasts, there is a patch of nice chest fur nestled snugly just above the center of the space between her breasts. Coming down further, she has a six pack present on her stomach, making it so it is not smooth. Her torso does maintain a nice hourglass figure, which leads down to her hips, of which are nice and decently wide, the normal width for a Kithium Kithnor. Her hips play host to a set of appropriately sized buttcheeks, of which are nice, wide and firm, but still very much gropable and squeezable, and make quite the decent set of cushions. Tucked between them, is a pink, pliant pucker. Her white underbelly comes down and wraps around to her ass cheeks and reaches the base of her tail, where it extends all of it’s length, even to the tip, the white color broken up by two large black rings around her tail fur that encompass the space just before her white tail tip. Her orange fur covers the majority of her tail’s surface area, up to the black rings, and the space between them, before terminating entirely there. Her thighs are perfectly molded to fit with her rear, housing the run off nicely and being decently muscled as well. Thighs that can crush a watermelon and keep people from pulling out. The best kind. This is where her white underbelly fur terminates, just a couple of inches above the knee cap. She has strong legs, the legs of a runner, curved but muscled enough to serve the purpose, allowing her to run at 45 kilometers an hour. Her feet are colored with orange fur, but she has a white underside, and has black pads on the bottoms of her toes and the sole of her feet, those pads being soft, cold and sort of like gel pads. To finish off there is her genitals, of which includes: A vagina. Which is it. Unlike other Kithium she does not have a penis, at least she does not have one normally. However, through the use of magic, Sciamachy (or shadow flayer) magic, she can create one and a set of nuts to match it. Strengths She has the general physical strength of about one and a half normal human males in perfect health and with proper body strength, and she can run fast enough that even with her combat gear on, hit and run tactics are still a viable, and her most effective option. She has the strength necessary in her arms to bring people down with a few well placed blows, and she moves fast enough that in hand to hand she’s a dangerous opponent, even with the full suit of armor on. Weaknesses Her greatest weakness is the fact she has all the hearing on her right side that a deaf man does after a flashbang goes off in next to him, which is to say the ear damage got worse. This does hinder her ability to respond to threats to a degree, and she lacks a sense of smell, which inhibits her ability to catch the scents of her opponents or those she’s hunting, which means she has to rely on her sight and the hearing in her left ear. She generally has all the weaknesses of a normal human in any case, which means being shot can in fact kill her, and she can bleed out, which is actually a major risk to her given how she operates her weapon. A bullet will still put a good hole in her. Powers She can, if she concentrates, grow flesh on her body at a rapid speed, though this is a highly draining action and it varies based on time how much it’ll actually drain her, and how long it lasts is determined by exactly what she is doing and how complex it is. The refers to earlier, the comment on the topic of a penis. She can use the magic of which she does possess, the minuscule amount of it, to create flesh, and have it either spread outwards and culminate at a point as simply just biomass, which she normally uses to fuel her weapon in tense combat situations where she is unable to back out and has stand and fight, and is also running out of fuel. Doing this for long enough can actually cause her to black out, the new mass she grew from her body to turn to rotting flesh in the course of seconds, and for her to potentially die if she uses it for too long, and it becomes uncontrolled, as it will eventually lead to her body being too short on blood to function and her heart giving out. She can use that same form of biomass in a more concentrated manner, and use it to kill a person, normally by grabbing them and holding them down as the tendrils invade their body through open orifices, and create new ones as well, and start punching holes in vital organs and flesh until they reach the heart or brain and put the victim down permanently. Upon this occurring she normally lets the flesh be severed and turn rotten in the victim's body. She runs the same risk with this as she does the first method of using it, as she can actually kill herself by doing it because it can strain her heart and run her blood so thin it just stops pumping and she dies of lack of oxygen and fatally low amounts of blood. She can form the flesh, if she concentrates enough, into an actual extension of her body that will become a functioning limb with nerves and everything. But this can only be done in small ways because it is often incredibly taxing on the user both in terms of energy and mental energy, requiring a great deal of concentration to do. She normally uses it to either reform lost limbs, both over time and instantly if it is something small like a finger, or she uses it to create a penis for herself, and she normally chooses a cock in the eight to twelve inches range with a set of nuts to match, almost the size of plums. This does give her the ability to concentrate and accelerate her healing factor, but only to the point that she can concentrate without getting a severe headache, passing out, or both. She needs to drink a great deal of orange juice and has to keep her blood sugar up a good deal. See Also * The Stellar Domain * Kithium League * PARENT A * PARENT B * Charlotte Forea * RELATIVES * TEXT HERE Category:Stellar Domain Category:Kithium Citizen Category:Person Category:Leader